The Nendoroid Story
by Failinhearts
Summary: A retelling of The Lego Movie, involving Madoka Magica, Nendoroids, Lego and other toys. Serves as an aftermath to Rebellion. Spoilers for Rebellion and The Lego Movie. Kyousuke Kamijou is mistaken for the "special". In order to stop Homura Akemi from immobilizing the entire world, he must learn to make something of himself other than be a violinist to save the universe.
1. Chapter 1: The Special One

The Nendoroid Story

**Author's Note: There are major changes to the concept of magical girls (Magical Nendoroids) and characters in the main story. Just to let you know.**

**In this world, Nendoroids live in worlds made of Lego (and maybe other toys)**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Special One

Across a giant lava ocean, made entirely of Lego bricks, lays a giant castle. In this castle lays a walkway leading to a tomb. Guarded by a brave Nendoroid, muskets in hand, prepared to fight.

"She is coming, cover your butt." She says sternly.

"Cover the what?!" Asks Rin and Len, who are far away from their leader to hear their leader. Before they could be answered, the giant doors they were guarding exploded open, making both guards fly off into the lava pits beside the walkway.

The person who entered from the door was a Nendoroid with long black hair, purple eyes and large feathered wings.

"Hahahahah!" She laughed evilly. "Mami Tomoe!" She yells at the leader.

"Homura Akemi..." Mami says to the sinister demon.

"You've hidden the goddess well, but not well enough!" Homura replies. "Familiars! Destroy her!" After Homura's call, creatures which resemble cotton balls with mustaches enter the castle, with pistols in hand.

Mami gets out a magic orb known as a Soul Gem and uses its magic to take out some bricks from the ground to morph into flying muskets. "Your army of Witches and Familiars are no match for a Magical Nendoroid! Because I can build anything!" Before she could fire her muskets, one of the familiars fires its pistol to Mami's neck.

"My neck joint! It's loose!" Mami cries, as she tumbles onto the ground, unable to get up.

"The Goddess, the most powerful super weapon, is mine!" Homura says as she opens the tomb Mami was guarding. The tomb glows a heavenly glow as Homura smiles devilishly. "Now I can put my final plan into motion!"

"Wait…. There's a prophecy!" Mami groans. "A prophecy?" Homura replies. "About the Soul Gem of Resistance…"

"The Soul Gem of Resistance? The only entity able to revive the goddess? Give me a break!" Homura says.

Mami stands up and states her prophecy. "One day, a talented lass or guy. A special Nendoroid will soon rise. Will make the Soul Gem of Resistance found, from its hiding refuge underground. With a noble army at the helm, this Master Nendoroid will thwart the Devil and save the realm. And be the greatest, most amazing, and most important person of all time. All this is true, because it rhymes."

Homura looks at Mami, unamused. "Have your injured neck joint caused you to go insane? Because that is such a fantastic and inspiring legend, that you MADE UP!" Homura used her giant wings to pick up Mami and throw her out of the castle and into the sky.

"A special one? Nobody is strong enough to beat, the DEVIL!" Homura says.


	2. Chapter 2: A Bad Morning

The Nendoroid Story

Chapter 2: A Bad Morning

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Kyousuke's alarm clock starts ringing. He groggily opens his eyes and gets off his bed.

"_Yawn_! Another day, another dollar..." Kyousuke gets off his brick-built bed and looked at his calendar on his wall. The calendar has a big circle on today's date.

_That's right I have a violin recital in…_

"2 hours! Aw, crap I've got to go!" Kyousuke grabs his tuxedo body and removes his head off his pajamas body, all while regretting staying up too late for practice. Once his head became attached onto his new body, he runs downstairs to meet his dad for breakfast.

"Hey, my little violinist! You ready?" Kyousuke's dad says, having already built Kyousuke's favorite dish, Bacon and Eggs.

"Yup! Wow, you know how to build without the instructions?" Kyousuke says, surprised.

"Just memorized the instructions last night! Didn't want to refer to the instructions booklet every day. You know how much of a stickler our president Homura is about following her rules." His dad says. "By the way, I'm sorry but I got to go to work early today. You think you can walk to your recital today?"

"Sure… I guess." Kyousuke said, seeming upset.

"Everyone is still blaming you about Sayaka's disappearance?" Kyousuke's dad asks.

"Yeah, everyone still thinks I'm the one who caused her disappearance, some people even think she's dead! Everyone but me knew that she liked me. They've been shunning me and Hitomi after we started dating." Kyousuke admits.

"I'm sorry, it's been 3 months and people haven't been letting that go. I'm sure everything will get better soon." Kyousuke's dad says, patting his son on his back.

Once Kyousuke finishes eating, he grabs his brick-built violin and wears the violin case over his head like a messenger bag. "Well, wish me luck dad." Kyousuke says with a faked smile.

"I will, see you!" Kyousuke's dad says.

* * *

After their conversation, he opens the door to his brick house and leaves into the bustling streets of Mitakihara.

As Kyousuke walks across the city streets, he is greeted by citizens giving him dirty looks and even straight up insulting him. Kyousuke then finds his best friend Nakazawa walking around the street.

"Nakazawa! What's up, man?" Kyousuke says, running up to his friend.

"Kyousuke…" Nakazawa says, sounding annoyed.

"You still hate me too?" Kyousuke asks.

"Sayaka was my friend too you know? She was quite popular in school and such a nice girl! She didn't deserve your rude rejection!" Nakazawa yells at him.

"I didn't know she liked me!" Kyousuke yells back.

"That's no excuse! Sayaka once told me that you broke that rare CD that she brought you while your hand was broken! That probably really hurt her!" Nakazawa replied.

"And how do you know I caused her disappearance?"

"It doesn't take a freaking detective to figure that out! Madoka Kaname even told me she was heartbroken!"

"Nakazaw-"

"Don't even talk to me." Nakazawa says, giving a "talk to the hand" pose.

Kyousuke sadly walks away, heading back down his route.

**AN: Am I making you feel bad for Kyousuke yet? I decided to make him hated to reflect views on his character in the real world. It will probably have more relevance in the story later.**


	3. Chapter 3: Breaking Up, Falling Down

The Nendoroid Story

Chapter 3: Breaking Up, Falling Down

Once Kyousuke was finished with his violin recital, he left the concert building only to be greeted by a familiar face…

"Hitomi! I'm so glad to see you!" Kyousuke says, happy to see his girlfriend once again. Kyousuke then notices that Hitomi has tears in her eyes. "Hitomi?"

_I swear, if she cries anymore, her eye stickers might peel off… _Kyousuke thought.

"You ditched me again!" Hitomi said to Kyousuke.

_Ditch her? What does she me- __**OH NO! **_Kyousuke finally realized what happened.

"Hitomi, I'm sorry I forgot our date! This violin recital was important and I-"

"That's what you said the last **ten** times you rejected our dates! Is your violin more important than your girlfriend?! When I started dating you, things got much worse than they were getting better! Everyone at school and even in the city hates us now! You always forget our dates and blame them on your violin! It's just not working out…. I'm sorry Kyousuke, but it's over." Hitomi cried to Kyousuke.

"Hitomi…."

"I don't want to hear it anymore. You **are** a heartless jerk you know that?" Hitomi says before she leaves him alone.

Kyousuke didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do; he decided to walk around the streets to clear his mind. During his walks, he looks at the brick-built buildings with large posters with their President Homura saying things like:

_Follow The Instructions!_

_Don't lay a finger on Madoka Kaname!_

_Do not question me!_

_Make sure everything stays the same!_

Kyousuke thought to himself: _What's her issue? Why does she care about Madoka anyway?_

Before he knew it, Kyousuke stumbled upon an unfinished construction site. He heard a couple loud sounds coming from it, but none of it sounded like any construction vehicles. Kyousuke remembers one of the most crucial instructions.

"If you notice something weird, report it immediately." Kyousuke said out loud as he set off to investigate.

* * *

As Kyousuke stands atop a hill of unassembled bricks, he notices a large hole below the hill, with somebody scavenging the bricks surrounding the area. All Kyousuke could see was a girl, wearing a white cape and blue armor. Kyousuke found her pretty attractive in that outfit now that he was single. Something hit him after enough observing, her familiar blue hair.

"Saya-"

Before Kyousuke could say the name, he notices strange nutcracker-looking soldiers who resemble Homura start running up to the girl, with spears in hand.

"Halt! Magical Nendoroid!" One of the soldiers cried.

The girl gets out her Soul Gem and bricks from the floor swirled around and built themselves into the shape of swords. She grabs the brick-built sword; then it magically turned into real looking swords, no bricks at all! She fired her new cutlasses all over the place, piercing every solider before running off.

Kyousuke was going to chase after her but tripped on one of her swords and fell into the hole, screaming the whole way through.


	4. Chapter 4: The Soul Gem of Resistance

The Nendoroid Story

Chapter 4: The Soul Gem of Resistance.

After a long fall, Kyousuke finally lands on the surface of the underground. After he gets off from the fall, the first thing he does is open the violin bag he still has strapped around him and checks if his violin broke.

_Just a couple bricks disassembled. Nothing I can't fix._

Kyousuke put all the bricks into place before he remembers what Hitomi said:

_"__Is your violin more important than your girlfriend?"_

Kyousuke sighs as he realizes that what he did didn't help him feel better about that statement.

_Is Hitomi right? Is this Violin all I care for?_

Kyousuke closes his bag and looks around the newly discovered area. Bricks, debris and dust covered the whole place. Something ahead of Kyousuke though, caught his eye. He walked closer to it until he sees an object resembling the gem that blue girl was holding, but bigger. It was glowing a bright pink, beckoning him to come closer. When Kyousuke neared the gem, he felt the curious need to touch it.

Once he touched it, the gem started floating towards him, glowing even more radiantly until Kyousuke couldn't take the brightness and passed out. The Soul Gem goes around his unconscious plastic body and latches onto the peg hole on his back. Once fully pegged in, Kyousuke started to have visions, flashes of blue, grey and pink, and even people. The first person flashed by him who seemed to have short hair with pig-tails and another with much longer hair. They looked like people he recognizes but look so much slimmer, taller, with heads that aren't twice as big as their own bodies. Kyousuke then sees a giant hand coming towards him until everything just goes all black with only two sounds playing in his head:

_The Special has arisen…_

_Now's your turn to be the hero…_

* * *

Kyousuke started to open his eyes, swearing he could hear sounds of another person.

"WAKE UP!"

Kyousuke fully wakes up, completely alert as he comes face to face with a female Nendoroid, with an orange and black suit with a fully white clown-like face with a sinister monster like voice. Kyousuke couldn't tell her age as all Nendoroids are the same size. Kyousuke tries to struggle away but realizes his hands are restrained onto the chair he's sitting on with handcuffs.

"Where did you find the Soul Gem of Resistance? Where are the Magical Nendoroids? Where are they hiding?" The crazed girl asked Kyousuke.

"What the?! Where am I?" Kyousuke asked back to the girl, looking around the place. The area he is held captive in seems to be a grey interrogation room, as if he's in a prison.

"Where am I?" The girl said, mocking Kyousuke. "Playing dumb, Magical Nendoroid?"

"Magical Nendoroid?" Kyousuke asked.

"Oh, so you've never heard of the prophecy?" The girl asked.

"No."

"Or the Special?!"

"No!"

"You liar!" The girl yelled as she grabs her own Soul Gem, making bricks float in the air and build themselves into mugs, chairs, plates and other objects and launches them at Kyousuke.

Kyousuke managed to dodge most objects but got hit by some bowls, leaving a couple scratches on his hair. "I watched some Cop shows on TV, isn't there supposed to be a Good Cop?" Kyousuke asked the girl; assuming that she's a police officer, a really strangely dressed police officer.

"Oh yes, but we're not done yet!" The "Cop" says before her head spins a full 360 degrees with a changed faceplate, revealing a more innocent and normal girl face, looking like an 11 year old girl. "Hi, buddy! I'm your friendly neighborhood Police Officer, Nagisa Momoe! Want some cheese?"

Kyousuke, not wanting to upset the suddenly nice, under aged cop, decided to accept her offer for cheese. "Sure."

Nagisa spins her head, reverting back to her sinister, insane face and personality. "Too bad!" She yells as she slaps the cheese away. "Security cameras picked up this!" Nagisa says, grabbing a remote and pressing a button, causing a television to pop out from the wall. The television turns on, showing what appears to be Kyousuke sleepwalking with the Soul Gem on his back glowing, supposedly possessing him as he has those visions. "You were found at the construction site, reacting to a powerful object."

"I was not doing any of that!" Kyousuke says, pointing at the television.

"Then why is that Soul Gem permanently stuck to your back?!" Nagisa exclaims.

Kyousuke looks behind him and notices a pink gem pegged onto his back. Kyousuke's eyes widen and starts to panic, trying to shake the gem off. "Listen, I have no idea how this thing got on my back!"

"Of course, buddy! I believe you." Nagisa says, with the kind face on. "Really?" Kyousuke asks before he's interrupted by Nagisa who appeared beside him, crazy face engaged. "I believe you too…" Nagisa says sarcastically, with her hands doing the motion of making quotation marks. "You see the quotations I'm making? It means I **don't **believe you! Why else would you have the Soul Gem of Resistance on you, three days before President Homura is going to use the power of the goddess to end the world?!"

"President Homura is going to end the world? I knew that there was something fishy about her but why would she do that? She made this city a better place! Instructions to tell us what to do, threatening all of us to follow her rules, not allowing us to interact with Madoka Kaname for some reason… Wait a minute."

Nagisa goes up to Kyousuke and slaps him in the face. "You can't be this stupid to believe that Homura is innocent and be the Special!"

"Special? No, I'm just an ordinary guy! The only thing I can do is play the violin! Ask anyone!" Kyousuke panics.

"Oh, we asked them all right!" Nagisa says, grabbing her remote and pressing another button, causing the TV to play another video showing several of his classmates.

"Kyousuke is nothing but a violinist." One kid says.

"See?" Kyousuke says to Nagisa.

"But I mean **nothing **but a violinist." The same kid says.

"Huh?" Kyousuke realizes that kid was insulting him.

"He seems to have nothing to his personality other than being a cold jerk and skilled at music." Another kid states.

Kyousuke starts to look sadder.

"I mean, he never interacts with anyone except for Hitomi, and even then it's not that often." Kazuko Saetomi, Kyousuke's teacher says.

"He drove Sayaka into depression, she was truly hurt by him and he never seems to notice." Nakazawa says

"All he does is fool around with his violin and nothing else." Another one of Kyousuke's "friends" says.

"Sometimes I even wonder if he even has a heart. If it weren't for his skills in music, he's just nothing." Hitomi says on the television, hurting Kyousuke even more.

The television turns off, leaving an utterly broken Kyousuke, staring at the ground with tears in his eyes.

"There you go, told you I was a nobody." Kyousuke mutters.

"That's the perfect cover!" Nagisa says.

"Cover?! Cover for what?!" Kyousuke yells.

"I can't break him! Take him to the melting chamber!" Nagisa says to a couple robot guards who enter the room.


	5. Chapter 5: Escaping the Melting Chamber

The Nendoroid Story

Chapter 5: Escaping the Melting Chamber

Kyousuke was strapped onto a chair, back facing a giant laser gun. All Kyousuke could do was scream and squirm in his seat.

"You're going to melt me?! Am I gonna die?" Kyousuke asks to Nagisa, pressing buttons on a control panel to set up the laser.

"You'll live! You'll be fine!" Nagisa cheerfully assures Kyousuke, with the nice face engaged. Kyousuke was turned off by her voice change every time she changes her face, listening from a cute girl voice to a gruff cop.

Nagisa's face changes and gets on a phone. "President Homura? Yes, I got the special captured. Yeah, we told him he'll live so he doesn't escape but, we're lying to him." Nagisa turns off the phone and walks away from the melting chamber.

"What did he say?" Kyousuke asked the robot officers.

"Hold still!" One Robot, next to the laser gun says before he activates it. The gun starts firing a red beam at Kyousuke, burning the Soul Gem of Resistance and heating up his back.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Kyousuke cried as the laser starts hurting him.

The robot excitedly increases the heat level of the laser, unaware of the shadowy figure standing behind him, cutlass in hand. The robot then gets decapitated by the sword as the figure grabs the laser, turns it around and burns more robots surrounding Kyousuke.

The figure jumps onto Kyousuke's chair and raises its sword.

"No, no, no!" Kyousuke panics until the figure uses its sword to cut off the cuffs restraining him to the seat. Kyousuke looks at his savior, noticing the blue armor, cape and everything. It's the girl he saw at the construction site. He looks at her face and his eyes widen.

"Kyousuke, come with me if you want to _not die._" Sayaka says, smiling as he takes her hand.

"S-Sayaka?!" Kyousuke says, completely shocked.

Nagisa, good face on then walks into the room. "Hey, everybody! How's the melting going-"Nagisa notices Sayaka using a sword to open a window as she and Kyousuke jumps off the window. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Get back here!" Nagisa yells as her head spins back to her bad cop face. She gets her walkie talkie to communicate with Homura's witch and robot army. "Calling all units! Go after the Special! I repeat! Everyone go after the Special!" Nagisa exclaims as she gets her Trumpet Gun and shoots explosive bubbles at the window, hoping to hit the escapees.

**AN: Sayaka is back and ready to roll, taking on the role of Wyldstyle! Her backstory will be explained soon and where she has been all this time in this universe.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Motorcycle Chase

The Nendoroid Story

Chapter 6: The Motorcycle Chase.

Kyousuke and Sayaka fall from the window of Nagisa's headquarters, only to find themselves in the middle of a dark alley.

"Alright, now how do we get out of here…?" Sayaka says to herself, as she thinks about something to build. Before she gets an idea however, a group of nutcracker soldiers resembling Homura comes running down an alley, spears in hand.

"Great, Nagisa decided to call in the welcoming committee!" Sayaka exclaims as she grabs Kyousuke's hand, causing both to slightly blush, running away from the familiars.

Sayaka and Kyousuke then start to run down the alley, entering into the busy night-filled streets of Mitakihara. While they run, Nagisa appears in a police car, having dozens of cars following her.

"Uh, Sayaka? I think you better pick up the pace!" Kyousuke tells Sayaka. She nods at Kyousuke and the Soul Gem on her navel area starts glowing, increasing her speed.

"Ah! Sayaka, too fast! Too fast!" Kyousuke screams, not able to keep up with Sayaka's speed. Kyousuke couldn't take it and lets go of Sayaka's hand, tripping and eventually falling into a ditch filled with bricks and wheels.

"What's with me and falling into holes in the ground?" Kyousuke questions, as he adjusts the Violin bag he still has on him. Sayaka runs into the pit and takes refuge from the police, looking at the many bricks and wheels around her.

"Kyousuke, you're a genius! Nothing but the best from the special, am I right?" Sayaka says to Kyousuke, getting an idea on what to build. Her Soul Gem glows, showing what bricks she needs to build her creation.

"S-sure…" Kyousuke agrees. "What's going on anyway?" He asks as Sayaka zips around the ditch, putting bricks together.

"I'm rescuing you Kyousuke, you're the special!" Sayaka responds, still building.

"Me?!" Kyousuke says, baffled by Sayaka's statement.

"You found the Soul Gem of Resistance, and the prophecy states, that you are the most talented, most interesting and most important person in the universe." Sayaka says as Kyousuke smiles, glad that he could be someone important for once. "That's you right?"

"Uh, yes. I'm the special!" Kyousuke exclaims.

Sayaka gives a confident grin at him as she finishes her creation. A blue, white and gold dragster. Sayaka gets on the driver's seat and turns on the motorcycle. Kyousuke's eyes widen before Sayaka grabs Kyousuke, puts him on a seat behind him as she revs up the bike and drives away from the ditch.

Meanwhile, Nagisa is searching around the city until she receives a call from a robot solider on her phone. "Nagisa, we found the special getting away on a blue motorcycle on the other side of town!"

"Then what are you waiting for? Stop them!" Nagisa yells.

"We're losing troopers! That motorcycle is shooting freaking cutlasses at us! In fact, there's one coming right at me-" The solider responds, until the signal goes out. Nagisa face palms as she presses a button on her police car.

All radios, TVs and electronic billboards start to broadcast a message. "Calling all citizens, Kyousuke Kamijou has escaped custody in prison; he is wanted dead or alive! Follow the instructions and capture this menace! There is a reward in it for you! You hate him anyway!" Many citizens then start looking for Kyousuke.

Meanwhile, Sayaka and Kyousuke continue to speed down the highway until Kyousuke looks behind himself; seeing cars, trucks and police helicopters chasing after them. Some citizens even have pistols in hand, shooting at the dragster.

"Whoa, when did the entire city want your head on a silver platter?!" Sayaka asks to Kyousuke.

"It's a long story." Kyousuke says to Sayaka.

"Anyway, I'll take care of these "Copper Choppers," you drive!" Sayaka says to Kyousuke as she jumps off the dragster, gets her sword to break up into chained segments to swing up onto the helicopter and stabs the chopper all over the place. Once one helicopter gets defeated, she swings on to another chopper.

"Sayaka, I can't drive!" Kyousuke says as he drives all over the place, trying to avoid every civilian. Kyousuke also uncontrollably crashes and destroys police cars.

"Great job Kyousuke!" Sayaka exclaims as she gets back onto the driver's seat.

"Really?" Kyousuke asks. Kyousuke's eyes widen as he looks ahead of the freeway, seeing millions of civilian and police cars, blocking their path.

Sayaka gets off the dragster and takes apart the dragster and rebuilds the motorcycle into a miniature jet. "Hang on!" She says as the jet flies off into the sky and avoids the cars.

The jet then leaves the giant wall surrounding Mitakihara. "Sayaka, this is beyond the city limits!" Kyousuke yells to her.

"Let's just head for the tunnel." Sayaka says as her soul gem glows, opening a tunnel on another wall beyond the city.

"No, I cannot do this!" Kyousuke screams as he tries to leap off the jet, with him being too scared to actually jump. "Sayaka, turn back!"

"Why?" Sayaka asks.

"It's against the **INSTRUCTIONS!**"

Sayaka gasps. "You haven't changed at all, haven't you?"

The jet then flies into the tunnel and closes.

All police cars crash into the wall and explode into flames.

Nagisa and her car drives near the destroyed pile and she smacks her head onto the steering wheel, causing the horn to honk. Nagisa's head switches into her good self and pats herself on the back.

"There, there."

* * *

**AN: Been a while since my last update huh? Got school, I'll try to update each week. Sayaka's sword breaking into chained segments like Kyoko was actually a thing her sword can do in concept art. I'd like to think of her using her swords like Spider-man's web slinging. I tried to change things up for this chase scene to not make it too similar to how the Lego Movie did it; the last two chapters were too similar.**


End file.
